Sweet and Minty
by readyfortigers
Summary: It's difficult to pass your biology class when your biology teacher is a nymphomaniac. JeanRogue


A/N: Once again, Rogue can touch people. * *'s are thoughts.  
  
Please read and review. Comments are welcome. If you flame, then I will find you.  
  
Flaeron knows where the title came from. You can try to pump her for info.  
  
______________________________  
  
Marie let out a slow breath as she worked on a make up test for biology. She had only been sitting at the small wooden desk for five minutes when she felt her lover's hungry eyes burning her skin.  
  
*God! Jean when did you become a whore? Marie thought to herself as she read the possible answers to question 10.*  
  
"Where are human mammary glands located?" Marie read to herself.  
  
*Shit. I should know this. Oh! " C" breasts. Jean has C breasts.*  
  
Marie smiled as she vividly recalled the imagine of Jean's breasts covered in honey.  
  
Jean sighed and crossed her legs. She was growing impatient. All she wanted to do was have her way with Marie.  
  
*But no! I have to sit here an watch Marie take a test and be all sexy with her brow slightly furrowed and biting her bottom lip.*  
  
Jean crossed her legs again.  
  
*That lip should be in my mouth.*  
  
Marie sighed and ran a hand threw her brown hair. She didn't know the answers to seventy percent of the questions on the test. Sighing again, she licked her dry lips and chose "C."  
  
*If Jean wasn't such a nympho, then I would at least be able to pass this damn thing.*  
  
Jean's mouth fell open when she heard her lover's thought.  
  
*Marie did not just call me a nympho! God, she has sexy lips! I want them on me, damn it!*  
  
Marie glanced towards the ceiling hoping to find the name of the base that takes the place of thymine on a strand of RNA hidden in the holes of the tiles. As her eyes turned upward, she noticed Jean staring at her with narrow, surprised, hungry, eyes.  
  
*Shit! Was Jean reading my mind this whole fucking time.* Marie tried to sound panicked.  
  
"Yes, and by the way, you made me a whore!" Jean declared huskily.  
  
Marie heard Jean's husky voice and smiled an impish, sexy smile. Sweet wetness and heat pooled between Jean's thighs when she saw Marie's smile. Jean decided she needed to have Marie then and there.  
  
"I made you a whore?" Marie asked shyly. "Honey, that's so sweet. God, I love you! I And when I finish this test. I'm gonna show you how much." Marie said.  
  
Jean saw red when she heard this.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to wait for you to finish that stupid test!" Jean whispered harshly as she uncrossed her legs and made her way around her desk.  
  
"Jean, baby, I want you too. I want to taste every inch of you, but I need to finish this test." Marie pouted, then look downward trying to hide her smile.  
  
Jean's eyes were wild as she made her way to Marie on shaky legs; the pout on the younger woman's face drove her over the edge. Jean's bedroom eyes concentrated on Marie and in the blink of an eye the southern belle was being pulled from her chair towards her hot and bothered teacher.  
  
"Jean," Marie uttered in a sexy southern drawl as she floated closer to Jean, "I need to finish this exam. You said we needed it to pass the class."  
  
"I don't care what I said," the telekinetic breathed out as Marie landed on the ground in front of her.  
  
Marie let out a ragged breath. Marie knew what she was doing to Jean, but Jean didn't know what she was doing to Marie.  
  
"Honey, I-," Jean pounced on her lover before she could finish.  
  
Their mouths melted together in a white hot kiss. One of Marie's hands found its way into Jean's pants as their tongues mated. Her lithe fingers gently massages the heat between Jean's thighs. When Jean finally pulled away she wrapped both arms around Marie to keep her student from sinking to the ground.  
  
"J-Jean.I need." Jean licked Marie's lips to silence her.  
  
"You need to finish that test." Jean ended the sentence for her.  
  
Marie looked as if Jean had just taken away her favorite toy.  
  
"Fuck you, Jean."  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
Marie backed out of Jean's arms with a smile and headed for her desk. The telekinetic watched her lover's ass as she sauntered away.  
  
"Definitely later," Jean amended as she fought the urge to ravish Marie.  
  
*Who's the nympho now?* Jean thought.  
  
"It's still you." Marie replied as she sucked Jean's sticky sweetness off her fingers and circled a letter on the answer key.  
  
________________________  
  
You guys can thanks Flaeron for the mention of Jean's c-cup breasts and the summary. 


End file.
